religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gloria (mis)
Het Gloria is de naam van het tweede gezang van het ordinarium van de H. Mis. De volledige tekst luidt: Gloria in Excelsis :Gloria in excelsis Deo :et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis. :Laudamus Te. Benedicimus Te. :Adoramus Te. Glorificamus Te. :Gratias agimus Tibi propter magnam gloriam tuam. :Domine Deus Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnipotens. :Domine Fili unigenite, Iesu Christe. :Domine Deus Agnus Dei, Filius Patris. :Qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis. :Qui tollis peccata mundi, suscipe deprecationem nostram. :Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, miserere nobis. :Quoniam Tu solus Sanctus. Tu solus Dominus. :Tu solus altissimus, Iesu Christe. :Cum Sancto Spiritu in gloria Dei Patris. :Amen Acclamationem Dei ad Vesperas :Gloria Patri et Filio, :et Spiritui Sancto. :Sicut erat in principio, :et nunc et semper :et in saecula saeculorum. :Amen Voor de Nederlandstalige liturgie luidt hiervoor de officiële vertaling: :Eer aan God in den hoge :en vrede op aarde aan de mensen die Hij liefheeft. :Wij loven U. Wij prijzen en aanbidden U. :Wij verheerlijken U en zeggen U :dank voor uw grote heerlijkheid. :Heer God, hemelse Koning, God almachtige Vader; :Heer, eniggeboren Zoon, Jezus Christus; :Heer God, Lam Gods, Zoon van de Vader; :Gij die wegneemt de zonden der wereld, ontferm U over ons; :Gij die wegneemt de zonden der wereld, aanvaard ons gebed; :Gij die zit aan de rechterhand van de Vader, ontferm U over ons. :Want Gij alleen zijt de Heilige. :Gij alleen de Heer. :Gij alleen de Allerhoogste: Jezus Christus. :Met de Heilige Geest in de heerlijkheid van God de Vader. :Amen.'' Doxologie: :Ere zij de Vader en de Zoon. :en de Heilige Geest. :Zoals het was in het begin, :zo ook nu en altijd, :en in de eeuwen der eeuwen. :Amen. Het eerste gedeelte bestaat uit de Latijnse vertaling van het loflied dat de engelen volgens de evangelist Lucas zongen nadat één van hen de geboorte van Jezus Christus had aangekondigd aan de herders die zich op dat moment met hun kudden ophielden in de omgeving van Bethlehem (Lucas 2: 14). De afsluitende acclamatie in de vespers heet ook wel kleine doxologie. Volgens het Liber Pontificalis ('Boek der Pausen') was het paus Telesphorus die het Gloria als eerste een vaste plaats gaf in de kerkelijke traditie door het op te nemen in de liturgie voor de mis die sindsdien gehouden werd in de nacht, voorafgaande aan het kerstfeest. Werd het Gloria aanvankelijk alleen tijdens het Kerstfeest gezongen, geleidelijk aan ontwikkelde het zich tot een steeds populairder en niet meer weg te denken onderdeel van de eucharistieviering. Het Gloria is door vele componisten op muziek gezet; één van de beroemdste versies is die van de Italiaanse priester-componist Antonio Vivaldi. Nadat op het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie middels het document Sacrosanctum Concilium: Constitutie over de heilige Liturgie (4 december 1963) was besloten toestemming te geven de Mis naast het Latijn ook in de volkstaal te vieren, zijn er voor de Nederlandse en Belgische kerkprovincie vele moderne gezangen gecomponeerd, waarin de celebrant of een voorzanger of een koor in wisselzang met de gelovige gemeenschap de Lofzang Eer aan God zingen. In de Eucharistie komt hierbij geen doxologie voor. Categorie:Liturgie in de katholieke Kerk Categorie:Eucharistie in de katholieke Kerk Categorie:Rooms-katholiek gebed Categorie:Gregoriaanse muziek ar:المجد لله في العلى bg:Gloria in excelsis Deo ca:Gloria in Excelsis Deo cs:Gloria de:Gloria en:Gloria in Excelsis Deo eo:Gloria es:Gloria in excelsis et:Gloria in excelsis Deo fr:Gloire à Dieu ga:An Ghlóir hu:Nagy doxológia it:Gloria in excelsis Deo ko:대영광송 la:Gloria in excelsis lt:Gloria nn:Gloria in Excelsis Deo no:Ære være Gud i det høyeste pag:Gloria pl:Gloria in excelsis Deo pt:Glória a Deus nas alturas ru:Gloria in Excelsis Deo sk:Gloria in Excelsis Deo sv:Gloria in excelsis Deo uk:Глорія (жанр) vi:Kinh Vinh Danh zh:榮歸主頌